Nowheresville
by socks900
Summary: Instead of camp rock, Shane must go help fix up a small ratty town. Will he be able to change his attitude or will he fall in love? Both? Smitchie/Naitlyn/Jierra rated T just to be safe! Now handed over to Con-Nike.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is my first story to ever go up on fan fiction and... so... enjoy it! Oh and one other huge favour, please review. I even a few will do, remember this is my first story, I need encouragement. And I will try to update soon but I'm not the fastest person at typing there is out there and I don't always have the computer. I will be able to update more often once I get my own computer (Mac book). So, here is the first chapter (don't worry, the story will get better... I hope) **********

**Disclaimer: I'm the person you're looking for... I own camp rock... well, my mom... Okay, not my mom... I don't own Camp Rock or its characters (no, not even Joe/Shane...Jane (Joe & Shane)!********) or the lost and found, Hannah Montana and her song Best Of Both Worlds, the MacDonald's dive through or anything else that other people own. The one thing I do own is Nowheresville (I even looked it up... no such place.) I also made up Sean, their tour bus driver (I don't own their tour bus either). Okay, enough of this... on with the story... **

**()()()()**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Nate's P.O.V._

"**All night long... Yah!" **_**Shane finished the last few words of our song, Play My Music, then waved at the audience putting on a fake smile and walked off the stage. Really, what's his problem! There were screaming fans out there cheering for HIM and what does he do? Just walk off the stage, that's what he did!**_

"_**Thanks for all the support you have given us... awesome posters by the way. We all wish you a good night and I know it's summer vacation for you guys in a week, so, have an awesome time! Well, thanks again, drive safe." I said into the mic then walked off stage, Jason close behind. I seriously needed a word with Shane!**_

"_**Dude, what's your problem? There are thousands of girls screaming for you and you just leave?"**_

"_**Yah, well I'm Shane Grey and I can do what I want when I want!" he spat out rudely.**_

"_**No man, you're not Shane Grey, your some idiotic jerk that's taken over his body."**_

"_**But then where's Shane? Should I be scared of the idiotic jerk?" Jason asked. **_

_**I closed my eyes, took a deep breath then reopened them putting my hand on Jason's shoulder, "Shane's lost himself and doesn't give a freakin' crap about it."I said very disappointingly. **_

_**Jason just simply put a confused look on his face. "Did he check the lost and found?" **_

_**Lost and found! I couldn't help but let out a short laugh at that one. No matter how bad I was feeling, I could always count on Jason to cheer me up... or make things worse.**_

_Shane's P.O.V._

"_**You're both such freakin' idiots!" I got up and left the room but in the corner of my eye, I could see Nate following me. GOD! Why couldn't he just leave me alone for once! He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "WHAT!" I practically screamed at him.**_

"_**You need to clean up your act or get OUT of this band! Jason and I have had enough of you and so I suggest you do something about it or I will for you, and trust me, I won't keep things pretty. If they where to make a move of what I would do to you... let's just say it would be an 18+ horror film."**_

_**Wow, I never knew exactly **_**how**_** mad Nate could really get. Any more anger and lava would most definitely pour out of his ears... wait, what! That didn't last for long! His face is already softening up quite a bit. **_

"_**Shane... sorry. I don't want to kick you out but I will if I have to. We have been best friends since Camp Rock, but now..." he trailed off, sighed then continued still holding that calmness in this tone of voice. "If you still want to be my friend **_**and**_** stay in the band, doing what every music lover dreams of, then you'd better change your attitude!"Nate hadn't talked to me this nicely for two years. That's way back when my uncle died. I looked at him in shock. Amazingly, way in the back of my brain I knew that everything he just said was true. **_

"_**So what am I supposed to do? Go to the police station, start singing Hannah Montana's 'Best of Both Worlds' song then ask if they've seen the other side of me?" he giggled at my comment then stared at me awkwardly. I probably shouldn't have mentioned his ex-girlfriend. But you gotta admit... that was funny!**_

"_**No, but I have a pretty good idea of what to do..."**_

_**()()()()**_

_Mitchie's P.O.V._

"_**Hey Mitch, did you watch Connect Three's concert on TV last night?" My best friend Caitlyn Gellar asked as she ran over to my locker excitedly. I shut my locker door, put the lock on, and then turned around to face her.**_

"_**No, my dad wouldn't let me. He was too busy watching the Nowheresville news...Have you ever wondered why this town is called Nowheresville anyways?"**_

"_**Uh, no, but you missed the BEST CONCERT EVER!!! They so rocked! Especially Nate! He has the voice and looks of an angle... Oh great! I'm letting my inner girl-side out. Shane was pretty good too but he just walked off the stage afterwards with a totally fake smile... Urgh! Will my girl-side just stay inside me already?!"**_

_**Ever since last year, when connect three had officially become famous, Shane was being a total selfish jerk. Oh, how I remember the old days when C3 just started out and no one bought their CD's (except for me, Caitlyn and my other friend Sierra Greenbed). Back when their music actually had a meaning. *mental sigh*. Oh how I love Shane's voice... and his eyes, hair, perfect looking skin, touchable hands, his oh so soft and kissable lips... **_

_**Mitchie! Stop! You're not supposed to think those things anymore! Even though his lips are so soft-looking... NO!!! This is sooooo wrong! Mitchie, control your hormones!**_

_**But, unfortunately it's true. He. Is. Hot. Actually, almost angelic.**_

_**No! You can't think that! It's not healthy...**_

"_**Mitch, you okay? You look a little blanked out." Caitlyn interrupted my mental battle (right side of brain against left side of brain) and brought me back to reality. **_

"_**I'm fine, I was just thinking"**_

"_**About?"**_

"_**You know... stuff." She gave me a 'yah-right' look. "Okay, actually I was thinking..."I started but was cut off by a noise: "**_**Warning, beep, ding... Warning, beep, ding"**__

"_**What's that?" Caitlyn asked while looking around to try and find the source of the signal. I took my phone and put it to my ear as I mouthed 'my dad' to Caitlyn. **_

"_**Hi dad"**_

"_Hello sweetie, I have great news..."_

_**()()()()**_

_Shane's P.O.V._

"_**Okay, look man, I know your **_**trying**_** to help me but there's no way in a million years that I'm doing this. I'll do anything else, even be tortured at Camp Rock... **_**ANYTHING**_**!"**_

"_**But you know your uncle Brown died and it's just not safe leaving you there with who knows how many screaming girls, and, I don't think that Dee would do a very good job of keeping you under control... she can barely keep Jason from running off after a bird." Nate pointed over to Jason who was looking out the window, binoculars glued to his face. "Oh look... It's an eagle... guys, I found an EAGLE!!!!!!!!!!" he said excitedly jumping up and down. Typical Jason! When will he learn that there's more to life than birds, ducks and anything else with feathers on it!?**_

"_**...So just think about what I said and make up your mind, lose the fame, or possibly your worst nightmare." He continued.**_

_**Just great! Now I had to choose between losing everything I've done for the past three years or go do manual labour in a town apparently called Nowheresville. Urgh! They were not going to do this to me! They couldn't. And even worse, they already to the public that we were taking a month break because of my supposed 'attitude problem'. Whatever! There are probably not **_**that**_** many Shane Gray obsessed girls in a small town like that anyways.**_

_**Wait... was I actually considering doing this? **_

_Nate's P.O.V.__ - The next morning (Sunday)..._

"**Beep, beep, beep... Beep, beep, beep...**_**" a noise erupted into the quiet room and eventually reached my once not half deaf ears.**_

"_**What," I half yawned "...7:30 already?" Urgh! I don't wan'na get up! I fluttered my eyes open and reached my arm over to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock but something was blocking it. I grabbed the piece of paper and read it (after turning my alarm clock off of course!). It says...**_

**FINE!!! I have my bags ready and so we'd better be on our way to that town by 8:00. Wake Sean up and tell him too. If you're not there by 8:00 then **I'll** be beating **you** up in that 18+ horror movie!**

**Oh, P.S. I already called the mayor and he seemed pretty excited... whatever!**

**SHANE.**

_**Great! I hate how grumpy Shane, our bus driver, gets in the morning! Well, on the bright side... he agreed to go, didn't he? **_

_JASON'S P.O.V._

"**Tweet, tweet" came a birds voice. I answered, "What's that Mrs. Birdie... or should I call you Mrs. White?"**

"**Tweet, tweet, tweetle!"**

"**Yes, I know the children will be awake soon but they won't mind us..."**

"**Dude, wake up!"**

"**What??? Mrs. White/Birdie are you feeling alright? Your voice is a little rough this fine morning isn't it?"**

_**--end of dream--**_

"_**What??? Nate??? Where's Mrs. Birdie?" Oh those beautiful bird eyes and such colourful feathers. Wait... was I married to a bird? Wow, I really need a girlfriend now! Someone I could dream about instead of birds.**_

"_**Wait... what? Whatever, just get out of bed already! We have to get Sean to drive us to that town Shane has to go to. Please hurry, we have to be out of the hotel by 8:00 or Shane will be seriously pissed!" I hate it when people yell at me. It takes me out of my happy place. :(**_

_SHANE'S P.O.V._

_**What is taking them so long! I just want to get this month over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. Where the hell are they? It's already 8:15!!! We could be a whole 15 minutes closer by now.**_

_5 min. later..._

"_**Dude, what took you guys so freakin' long? We could have left 20 minutes ago... Where's Sean?" I asked concerningly. **_

"_**I thought he was already here, he's not in his room!?" Oh, no! That can't be good at all! Why did Nate even have a mouth?**_

"_**Last I saw him he gave me the keys to the bus and drove off in some drunken girl's car" thanks a lot Jason. We all really wanted to hear that! URGH! Could this day get any worse?**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look, it's Connect 3!!!!!!!" some fan-girl cried out. **_

_**Apparently it can.**_

"_**Hurry, Shane, Jason... get in!" we all got in the tour bus, "Jason, I know you have only driven this thing once which was through a MacDonald's drive-through, but, you're the only one with a license of some sort, so, STEP ON IT!!!"**_

_**I know I haven't been that good lately but Nate thinks I can change, so, please don't let this be the end of all of our (but mostly mine) beautiful famous lives. How would the world cope without my insanely freakish, death-causing, amazingly fantastalistic hotness? ... Amen.**_

_**()()()()**_

**So, did you guys like it? Only one way to find out...REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! I need your guys' opinions on this thing.**

'**till next time, **

**socks-wearer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people, sup?! It's me again! Sorry I took so long... I didn't know how to end the chapter... oh, BTW, this chapter was co-written with Con-Nike. You should read her story. On with the chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer: do you think it's possible to buy Camp Rock with the $27.47 I have??? No. Sadly :-(**_

* * *

**MITCHIE'S P.O.V****. - on the phone with Sierra**

"Look, I know you have mandarin class but I don't really care right now. Just ditch and come to my house." She has to come! There's no way she could miss something this big!

"**But what's so important that I have to ditch? Don't tell me you're pregnant?!?"** I couldn't tell if she was joking or she really meant it.

"Eeeeeewwwwwww!!!! NO! I just can't tell you! If you really want to know then come over to my house"

"**Okay, okay! I give! But, what do I tell my teacher? I'm right in front of the door."**

"Umm... uh... tell her.... oh, tell her that you just finished throwing up and don't feel too good. That'll work for sure." I sure hope this works...

"**Kay" **then the voices went muffled.

...

"**Okay, I'm out of the building and down the road... see-yah in a few!"**Great! now all I need is Caitlyn. As if almost on cue I received a text message from Cait.

**Hey, what's up? - C**

**You gotta come over to my house! Sierra is on her way already - M**

Just as I hit the send button, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Si! Come up to my room. Now all I need is Cait and the surprise! We went up to my room and I found two messages.

**Doesn't Si have mandarin class today? Wow, must b a BIG surprise! – C**

**Hello? U still there? I'm on my way over – C**

***#*Caitlyn got to my house and we are now in my room*#***

**CAITLYN'S P.O.V. **

"So what's the surprise?! C'mon! Mitch SPILL!!!"

"Caitlyn, don't you know the meaning of a surprise?"

Mitchie smirked. Wow, she was doing good at keeping this secret a secret! Usually she told but, now... wow! Not even spilling a clue!

"Hey, did you know that Con..." Sierra was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hold that thought!" Mitchie said as she got up and answered the phone. Too bad I could only hear her end of the line. :(

"Hello, Torres residence."

...

"No, he's not here at the moment but I'm his daughter and I could gladly take a message!"

...

"Yes, but my mom is using it, but my friend sierra just got her license last month and her parents got her such a sweet ride! Umm, who did you say you where again?"

...

She then turned ghostly pale and practically dropped the phone. "Wait...WHAT!!!!! I don't think I heard right..."

...

"ARE YOU FREAK'N SERIOUS!!!!!!!" she took a couple of deep breaths then re-gained her self-control, responding in a more civilised fashion. "So, why do _you_ need a car?"

....................

"Oh, okay. I'll see what I can do. Can I have your number in case of a change of plans?"

...

"No, no, no, no! Don't worry; I won't sell it on eBay. The only one to ever see it will be me and for emergencies only. I swear!"

...

"Okay, see-yah in... about... 15 minutes, bye!" she hung up the phone. "Hey Si, do you think that you could drive out to highway 4, around exit number 534?"

What the...?

"Sure, but, may I ask why?" yah, Mitchie, why?

"Looks like my surprise needs a ride."

A ride?

"What's the surprise Mitch!? Cait and I are dying here!" Sierra got up and grabbed her keys from the counter. Si and I turned to look at Mitchie for an answer but all we got was her bringing her hand up to her lips, pushed her index and thumb together and pretended to lock her lips shut then throw the key behind her.

Good old Mitchie Torres!

**NATES P.O.V.**

"JASON! WATCH OUT FOR THAT POTHOLE!!!" I screamed, waking up a passed out Shane. Suddenly, the whole bus started to move from side to side, and then it spun out and went straight into a fairly deep ditch. With all the commotion, Shane had hit his head and was knocked out... again.

**Shane's POV**

Nate went into panic mode and ended up hitting his head on the table. I don't think I'm supposed to laugh at that, but it was pretty funny! Then the hula-girl from the dashboard whizzed by my head and snapped me back into reality. I managed to stand up shakily, by resting both hands on the armrests between the seats. I looked up, just in time to see a huge pothole in our path.

"Jason, look out!" I managed to scream before impact.

_BAM!_

**Jason's POV **

Okay so I'm, like, trying to drive the monster tour bus, and Nate just starts screaming his head off in my ear! Not helping! …Nate?…Nate?…okay, never mind.

This sorta reminds me of when my Dad tried to teach me to drive…

"_Watch out for that post!"_

"_Don't hit the mailbox!"_

"_Stop jerking the steering wheel!"_

"_Keep your eyes open, Jason!"_

"_Jeez, you almost hit the old lady!"_

No worries, that was a _looong _time ago. Like last week.

**NATES P.O.V.**

I woke up from what seemed like a really fuzzy dream. (Peaches, I think it involved peaches... peaches _are_ fuzzy after all...). I blinked and tried to piece together what had happened in my mind. Mostly blank.

Anyways, I could hear someone sobbing, so I stood up, still slightly dizzy, and followed the sound. I didn't have to go very far. Jason was leaning on the steering wheel, (miraculously, his seatbelt was firmly attached) with his shoulders shaking as he sobbed his heart out.

"I killed them," he was muttering, "I killed them all."

Killed? Jason killed somebody? I looked around, and finally noticed the damage. HOLY FREAKIN' SHIT!!! The bus just spun right out off the road! And it's turned on its side! How am I supposed to get out? My door is the one that's pressed up against the dirt and the windshield was shattered, and the entire front was smashed to bits. No wonder Jason was crying, he nearly killed us all!

"Jason?" I asked realizing that Jason had climbed on top of the bus (more like the side...). "How did you get up there?"

"Nate! Are you okay? And as for how I got up here... trees!"

Right! Jason spends all his time up in a tree with a guitar and binoculars. He would write stupid songs about the birds he saw in the tree he was in.

... As for me... I don't think I could manage to get all the way up there. But, who knows, maybe I'll surprise myself!

Shane. How will he get out... he's unconscious... and holding a hula-girl???

**Jason's POV**

Oh no! I can't believe I did that! I ran over an entire nest of birds! Where is a bird ambulance when you need one?

I whipped away my tears and reached down to Nate... "Nate!" *sob*"take my hand!" I reached down to him and pulled him out of the bus.

**NATES P.O.V.**

I reached back to my back skinny jeans pocket to grab my phone but...

Yank, yank... nothing.

"JASON! Help! My hand is stuck in my pocket!!!!!!"

Jason looked at me confusedly and went back to crying over his birds.

Could this day get any worse!?!? No... I did not just think that!! Great! Now this day is going to go completely wrong! Why am I so stupid? Oh yah... I'm friends with Jason... that explains it perfectly!

After some minor struggling, I managed to squeeze my hand out of my overly tight pants... what amazes me though is that Shane's are 20x tighter!

I dialled the limo services number and waited.

**2 min. Later**

"What do you mean you can't get us a limo?!?! We just drove of the side of a ditch for crying out loud!"

"I am sorry sir, but your location is out of our service range! We did not make exceptions for the Jonas Brothers and so we will not make exceptions for you either!" a man with a Indian accent replied.

"The Jonas Brothers tour bus drove into a ditch too?!" I said unbelievingly.

"NO!" the man was now frustrated " they were out of range! Now good day!"

"But-"

"I said good day..."dial tone.

I sighed. I hope Mr. Torres will understand when we don't show up... that's it! Mr. Torres! I reached into my pocket and pulled out...

-a paper clip

-an old, un-chewed piece of gum (it's probably gone through the wash several times)

-a penny

-a quarter

-a button

And finally... a napkin with Mr. Torres number written in sloppy handwriting.

**2 hours later...**

**Shane's POV**

I woke up with an incredible headache. Gosh, it felt worse than a hangover! I tried to roll over so I could go back to sleep, but unfortunately, I didn't realize I was on the couch.

_THUMP!_

…Ow. And here I thought my headache couldn't get any worse. I slowly sat up and blinked, trying to clear my head. One good look and I realized I was not in my house. How did I know that, you may ask?

Simple.

A) This couch is lumpy.

B) It's not covered in pictures of myself

C) There is no TV.

So, considering I was in an unknown place, sporting a lump on my head the size of Australia, you can understand why I spazzed out just a little bit. Or a lot.

A pretty brunette walked in, and looked surprised to see me awake. Before she could say anything, I sprung off the floor.

"Get away from me, you freak!" I screamed as I ran out of the room.

I randomly ran around the house until I found the front door. Yanking it open, I tore outside, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Help! Somebody! I've been kidnapped for my money and incredible looks!"

I ran down the drive-way and out onto the street, coming to a sudden stop.

I looked to the right, then to the left.

There was absolutely nothing. No houses, no cars, no buildings, and most importantly, no people. Just a dirt road that ran in both directions as far as I could see.

Oh yeah, and a tumbleweed that swept across the plain.

To say I was in shock would be an understatement.

No, I didn't faint, I, Shane Grey, do not faint... I simply passed out from 'dehydration'.

* * *

_**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I'm hyper...**_

_**socks-wearer**_


End file.
